


My dirty diary - Julia's dirty sins

by Girlvert



Category: Queeny Love - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: After living a sinful life a. young German teen is seeking for absolution .warnings: contains scat





	My dirty diary - Julia's dirty sins

01 - Introduction  
Hi guys, my name is Julia and I have always been the problem child of my family. Since my highschool years I had these typical arguments with my parents. Like going out in evening and arriving just a little bit too late at midnight. I hate these conversations with my mother who thinks she knows everything better.  
Since dad left us the situation became more and more tense, her new boyfriend Richard, is one of those very narrowminded snobbistic kind of guys. For whom money means everything, ok he is rich and he provides us oppurtinities other families might not have as I’m currently studying at Schloss Salem, the most renowned private school in Germany. But oh my gosh why is he always acting like he’s my father?  
Julia do this Julia do that, he is always complaining what kind of friends I’m bringing home. Lately he was even complaining about my style of clothing saying that I look like a slut with those short skirts meaning that they are not appropriate for a girl at my age but what the heck is he thinking? I know that behind that façade he is the same lecher like every man of his age. The way he looked at me when my mother first introduced him to me spoke volumes.  
But last week he suggested something that annoyed me even more in his point of view my behaviour is no longer acceptable especially at family meetings, well his oh so wealthy family. So they decided to send me to a secluded Monastery in South Germany. Which is for re-education of bad girls like me.  
After a certain incident I don’t wanna talk about he thought that I’m way too premature for my age. so he had that ideé fixe to send me to the monastery of the Holy Trinity, which is just located in South Germany just at the border to Switzerland.  
When I first saw a picture of it I thought, well it doesn’t look that bad, it is located at a sea actually it is surrounded by water to make sure that noone is escaping, haha. No, seriously it really looks like a nice place so why don’t you guys judge for yourself and look at his beautiful picture.  
It really looks like a mediaeval castle, doesn’t it? I’ll be there for about four weeks and Richard, that jerk told me that they will show me how to behave in a way that befits the status of an upperclass family.

When he mentioned that the monastery was a very orthodox christian institution I was prepared for the worst. I’m not religious at all but I respect people’s choice whether they believe or not.  
My boyfriend Marc wasn’t very pleased when he heard about my parents plans but I promised him to write him every three days and try to call him whenever I can. Marc is just some years older than me as boys at my age are often so childish and immature, they are always looking for a quickie but I’m intelligent enough to be aware of their intentions. Ok, honestly there are certain things I did in the past I’m not proud of and I hope that Marc will never find out as it would seriously damage our relationship. But on the other hand I’m young and I want to make as many experiences as possible I’m following the route of that you only live once!

02 – At the Monastery

It was a warm day in spring when I took the train to Konstanz. Marc, my mother and my younger sister Laura waved me goodbye, that jerk Richard just had this cheesy grin on his face as like he knew the things that would come.

I was wearing my sexy schoolgirl uniform from Salem hoping that I could wear it at the Monastery as well. And to be honest I wanted to tease the priests and nuns a little, so they would have an idea who was coming, hihi. When I entered the train I noticed the looks of the other people in the train, especially as I took a seat the older guys were keep staring at my naked legs, I enjoyed it quite a bit and made some lascivious gestures. Like eating a banana in front of them in a very dirty way. I love doing things like that. Confuse people has become some kind of a hobby for me, I love to do dirty things and attract people’s attention.

After a seven hour train drive I finally arrived at Konstanz, there was a limousine which would pick me up and drive me directly to the monastery. The driver was a very friendly guy who spoke with an American accent. That was a bit weird but also very cute to be honest. .-)

When we arrived at the monastery I was really impressed how beautiful it looks! Even more impressive than in the pictures. The handsome driver knocked at the door and a man who was dressed in a monk’s cowl opened the door, his face was not visible as it was covered by his hood. It was quite scary as he didn’t say anything he just took my suitcase and pointed the way to the hallway to where I had to follow. At the end of the hallway there were too big chairs which looked more like thrones with their rich medieval decorations. On these thrones sat two people, on the left side the so called highpriest who wore a black priest robe with golden ornaments. And on the right side one of the most sexiest women I have ever seen, she was dressed in a sexy nun latex outfit. Her breastsize was immense and her sexy legs were wrapped in black nylon stocking. When I stood in front of them I noticed their radiance in their eyes. It seem they liked what they saw. The man spoke in a very oldfashioned majestetic voice: “You have to be Julia , we welcome you in these sacred walls ” “I hope you had a good journey you will have to learn a lot of rules, rules that will hopefully make you a better girl”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“I heard a lot of complaints from your parents that you didn’t behaved very well, is that true?”

“Well, Mistress it wasn’t my intention to do anything wrong, but if there is a way to become a better girl I will do everything to achieve that goal”

“Everything? Well, we will see, young lady.”

 

03 – The First day - meet the Mistress

This was quite a very surreal situation meeting these two mysterious people. But besides this strange first encounter I had a wonderful first night at the Monastery. My room was located at the seaside with a wonderful view of the cost. Later that evening I was watching the wonderful sunset and thinking about home and my boyfriend Marc. I was a little confused that there seem to be no other girls at the Monastery only men, oh and that magnificent Nun, which I have to call Mistress when I spoke to her. I have to admit that I always had a certain fascination for sexy women, not that I’m lesbian but when I look at a hot woman’s body I became really aroused.

I had to wake upt quite early the next morning at half past 6. It was time for breatkfast and I had to gather at the diner room in the upper part of the Monastery. I was pretty impressed by the long wooden table that stood in that room it must have been at least 30 feet long . 20 men in their monk clows all their faces hidden, sat at the table . The highpriest and the Mistress sat at the bottom end of the table and told me to sit beside them, which was quite an honour for me. But on the other hand I must really stand out as the only other girl in the room. The monk’s were eating their meal quietly and so did I, I was still quite a bit shy and didn’t want to upset anyone. When I took a glass of milk the Mistress, who just sat right from me looked ,quite lustful at me. Maybe she noticed the milk froth at my mouth which I tried to clean with my tongue. In the next moment I could feel her gentle hand right on my naked tights. I was really confused about it and looked at her with a questioning glance at first but then I decided that it would be best to act like nothing was happening and took another long drink of milk. Her head came closer to my head and she was whispering something very cryptic into my ear:

“You can call me Mistress Queeny, I’m here to show you the further regions of experience!”

Puzzled by her statement I tried to stop her touching my legs with her hands but she kept on fumbling. And for a moment she hold my hands tightly, and stroke them a little. I was quite sexually aroused to be honest but too confused by the whole situation that I didn’t know how to react. I was nearly freezing until Mistress Queeny seem to notice my uneasiness and stopped but not without telling me that I have to come to her room when I’m finished with my breatkfast.

Mistress Queeny had her room in the upper tower of the Monastery which was always guarded by two monks. I carefully knocked at her door and suddenly the door was opened by her guards. She welcomed me in and told her guards to leave the room.

“Sweet Anna come closer to me and take a seat on my lap”

Quite challenged by her order I sat on her legs with my face in front of hers. It was a great feeling to feel her legs with mine, her skin was so soft and her tights so athletic and firm that I was intensively stimulated. She instantly started to kiss me softly on my mouth and suddenly she opened her zip on her Bustier to show me her huge breasts, and my god how beautiful they looked, so firm and soft. That I insinctively start to kiss her breasts, biting her gently into her nipples and knead them with my small girl hands. She started to moan and pressed my head even closer to her breasts.

“Bite into my nipples, you sweet little cunt!”

“Yes. Mistress Queeny, I will do everything you want…”

I was totally in rupture caressing her breast with my mouth. I started to lick her breast gently around her nipples and gave it a little gentle bite evey now and then. Suddenly I noticed her hands aiming to my panties and how she tried to touch my innocent vagina.

“Hmmm, what a nice wet cunt you have sweet Anna”

“Misstress Queeny, please don’t….”

“Hssssh, Anna I’m sure you will like it!”  
“Do me a favour stand up and bend over this desk here!”

So I stood up and bend over her large desk, I could feel her hands on my plaid skirt and how she rubbed her hands against it until she pulled it up a little to have free acess to my panties. She then slowly pulled my pantie down and squeezed my buttcheeks a little to have a better view on my cunt. I even could feel her tongue between my legs. It was a great feeling and the first time that a woman actually licked my cunt.

“What a nice juicy cunt we have here, so innocent and pink. Almost a shame if it would only be for cocks.

In the next moment she started to spit directly onto my hot wet cunt and licked it even wilder with her tongue, I had to moan out loud and couldn’t concentrate on anything but her hot tongueplay.

What a wonderful experience it was to have my first orgasm with a woman! And what a woman she was, Mistress Queeny really knew how to drive a girl like me wild in a horny sense of meaning.  
I felt a little abused to be honest but on the other hand, I became really curiuos about what she meant by her statement that she want to reach the further regions of experience. So I was determend to do everything she wanted from me.

04 – the Highpriest

Later this evening I was told that the Highpriest wanted to talk with me. So I was lead into his “chamber” which was located deep in the cellar of the Monastery. It was a drastic contrast to the wonderful view I had from Mistress Queeny’s room at the top. The chamber how they called it was set in dim light the Highpriest sat in the middle of the room and a spotlight was illuminating his face. He looked really strange, really like the imperator from the star wars movies. He told me to come closer and kneel down just in front of his throne.

Due to the dim light I didn’t noticed at first that we were not alone in the chamber, there must have been at least 20 men standing around me. These men looked all the same in their monk robes, suddenly the highpries arise from his throne and announded:

“Now, young Julia receive the true light!”

After he said these words, the men around me began to come closer and I was really frightened by the fact that they had their cocks all pulled out aiming it at me and ecualate hot cum onto my face. I will never forget the first shot which landed directly my forehead and dripping down my cheeks, I was really confused how to deal with the situation but I let this thing happen. More men approached me and shoot their loads on my face, and my naked legs, which was quite a hot feeling for me to feel their sticky cum on my skin. Some of the shots even landed directly onto my knees and this was the point when I was completely aroused by the act. I started to shorten my legs so I could smell the cum on my knees I even did a little dip of the cum which tasted a bit salty. After I gained some confidence I just opened my mouth and let the cum flow directly into it. So shot after shot of the precious hot cum I had a serious amount of cum in my mouth. I gurgled it a little until I swallowed it all down. Puh, how strange the taste was. I nearly had to gag a little. After the guys were finished leaving some more cum directly on my face the highpriest approached me and hold his nine inch cock directly under my nose.

“Let’s see if you can take a cock this big”

The highpriest started to rub his huge cock against my face collecting the cum the other men had left. And slowly forcing his cum-covered cock into my mouth until he triggered my gag-reflex. He than began to hold my head firmly with his hands and pull me at my hair to fuck me even harder in my mouth. I really could feel the bitter salty taste of cum when he hit my uvula which must now been completely covered in cum. After some steady thrusts into my throat he began to force my head almost allway down my innocent throat to shoot his own load into my throat. At that moment he was moaning so load and I was thinking oh you bastard so you want to shoot your lood directly into my stomach or what…

I couldn’t hold all of his cum in my mouth so I spit some of it on the floor. And instantly tried to hide what I have done while I was placing my knees directly onto it.

05 – Le grande Finale – The Exorcism of Julia

At night I was told that on the following day I could regain my innocence if I would confess all of my sins I had done in life. I wasn’t sure what that would mean exactly. Also they told me that it won’t be easy and would take a lot of courage but having the goal in mind that I might receive the ulitmate absolution so I was pretty much willing to do everything if all of my sins would be forgiven .  
I also decided to wear my short white Tennis skirt as white is the colour of innocence and that would be appropriate.

On the next day two monks picked me up from my room and lead me to the chapel where a big confessional box stand in the center of it.I was told to stand just in front of the box and lift upits purple curtain. I took the sides of the curtain into my hands and slowly peel it back to the sides. What I’ve seen next must be one of the most perfectly shaped asses I’ve seen all my life. It was Mistress Queeny Love’s ass which was so perfectly placed into that confession box. A voice from behind ordered me to bend over the table in front of the box and to place my hands on Mistress ass. What a great feeling it was to acutally feel her magnificent ass it was so warm and soft and so firmly shaped.

“Bend over a little more Julia, we want to see your panties”  
I did and Suddenly the highpriest himself begun to approach me from behind and began to slap me on my panties, before he slowly pulled down my panties to exhibit my bare naked ass.

“I think it is time for you to pay for all the sins you did Julia!”

The highpriest then placed his hands onto my asscheeks and took out his massive cock rubbing it at my young innocent ass. He went faster and faster with his movements and finally slapped my ass with his cock.

“Now place your face direclty onto the Mistress’ asshole and kiss it you young filthy cunt! Only this ass can give you full absolution so tread it well”  
“I understand your highness”

I pressed my head directly on Mistress Quenny’s ass and slowly start to kiss it very sensual. Smack, smack, smack…what a great feeling it was to kiss her ass and having my hands placed on her hot cheeks.

“Now it is time for you to confess. Do you feel this? You dirty filthy teenage-slut”

After these mean words the highpriest started to gently force his huge cock directly into my tight teenage asshole. I had to moan out load when the first inch of his cock had penetrated my ass. I was fully unprepared for this!

“Damn you bastard, what are you doing behind me…? ouch…it hurts, please stop it…ahhh”

I was trying to stop him fucking my ass as I reached out with my hand to stop his cock but I was to late his cock was already one inch in my ass.

“So you young filthy cunt now tell me your sins!”

“What…awww. ahh. please stop”

“No, there is no way back, if you want to be a good girl, you have to confess your sins. Now!!!”  
“Like how old were you when you sucked a cock for the first time?”

“No, I don’t want to tell you things like that…awww aua.. stop fucking me you bastard…!”

The highpriest went really furious and fucked me even harder in the ass, he gaped my tight butthole for some good inches until he was finally half way in. Some of his warm stinky cock juice was dripping down from my young innocent ass to my knee pits and calves. It was a sticky mess down there. I felt so dirty and slutty and there was noone there to help me from this terrible degrading situation. It hurt a little in the first moment but I was quite aroused by it at the same time.  
I have to admit I felt very embarassed, especially when I had to tell him my dirty secrets oh my gosh I’m such a dirty filthy slut, mother forgive me.

“..Please, your highness… stop…ahh”

“Answer my request you young dirty slut!”

“Ok, ok, I will tell you but please stop fucking me, ok …I was 13 auhhhah…”

“You young slut, I was prepared for the worst but that young, really? what a dirty young teenage slut you are, and who was it. Tell me. Tell me now!”

“Your highness…auuaa. it was… it was my mother’s boyfriend. I sucked my mother’s boyfriend cock!”

“what a young filthy cunt. your mother’s boyfriend what the hell?! Regret your sins, come on regret it!!!”

“Yes, Your highness I regret, auaah, but don’t fuck…ouch, Sorry mom, forgive me!”

“Your’e such a bad girl. Julia, what a shame!”

“no I’m not a bad girl. I’m a good girl….awww, but please stop fucking me into the ass..awww..”

The highpriest forced his cock even further down my tight asshole. I moaned out loud and I almost couldn’t breath anymore as the feeling of sexual arousement and disgust was so strong. I really tried to stop him by contracting my ass-muscles as tense as I could but damn his cock was so massive that he fucked me even harder in the end. Only concentrating on Misstress Queeny’s ass could help me so I started to kiss and lick her ass more and more intensive.

“Do you have a boyfriend Julia. And what would he think if he know that you are getting fucked into the ass just at this moment?”  
“Do you actually love him, tell him that you love him you dirty cunt”

“Yes, ahhh, Marc! I love you…but.., awww I’m so sorry but this feels so good, forgive me marc!”

“I see you are a hopeless case, only the mistress can help you now. Come on stick your tongue deep down her tight asshole..you assfucking ditry slut.”

Following his order I pulled Mistress Queeny’s butt cheeks as far apart as I could to have good access to her anus. Then I spoilt her tight hot asshole with my tongue, damn what a good feeling it was to lick her asshole out. I made slow movements with my tongue around her anus ring and moisten it with spit. Her hole was more flexible now so I could even gape it a little with my fingers until I reached her inner anus regions with my tongue. I could sense a slightly bitter taste from it.

The highpriest was still fucking my tight asshole with his massive cock in hard steady thrusts when he was allway down he rest his cock there a little and from time to time he would pull his cock out to take a closer look at my gaping asshole. It was the very first time that I was acutally fucked in my teenage ass and what a good dirty feeling it was. To be honest this was the best thing happening to me for a very long time. Although I was a little sorry about Marc and the whole situation and such but damn the highpriest’s cock just felt so good inside.

“I see you make some good progress with the Mistress ass and juding from her moaning she seems to really enjoy it. So now Anna let’s see if you are prepared to receive the Absolution!”

I was like in trance liking my mistress’ asshole deeper and deeper with my tongue. Afer a while her asshole seem to relax a bit and gaped even further I was prepared to receive the absolution, I had my tongue still in her asshole when all of a sudden a big spurt of brown stinky shit came like an explosion out of her anus direclty into my face. Most of her liquid shit landed direclty into my mouth. I instantly shook my head to the side as the bitter taste of her shit was just so strong. Some of the shit also landed on my short white skirt which was now completely messed up. But much to my surprise the smell of her shit turned me extremely on. So I decided to lick her dirty asshole all clean and even slurped some of the shit that was dropping from her legs down my throat. I was so wild about her asshole that I wanted to eat more of her shit right away.

“Please Mistress give me more. Give me the Absolution mistress…I want to be a good girl!!!, please!!!”

I began to place my mouth carefully around her gaping anus and stick my tongue as deep as I could. In order to stimulate her a bit I placed my hands around her asscheeks and gave them an intensive massage rubbing some of the liquid shit around them and cover them with my spit. In the next moment I heard Mistress Queeny grunting like a beast and she strained a huge amount of shit out of her anus into my mouth. This time I took care that nothing of the precious gold would land on the ground and chewed it all up and swallowed it down. But damn did she shit a lot it was just too much to eat all of it as much as I tried but she pressed even more shit into my shit filled mouth that most of it did land on the floor.

The high priest get a little angry and fucked me as hard as he could into my tight teenage asshole while my face was covered in her hot stinky shit.

“Kneel down you dirty slut, kneel down into her shit!!!”

I placed my knees down onto the ground directly into the mistress warm brown mess, it was a strange feeling to have that stinky stuff on my legs but for some unexplainable reason I was quite aroused by it.

My mouth was still full of the brown stinky stuff when the highpriest decided to fuck me in my throat.

“Now turn around young whore, and take a taste of my cock!”

He placed his cock into my shit-filled mouth and forced his cock allway down. His cock was that massive that the shit in my mouth began to find it’s way out via the corner’s from my mouth which was the only way for the shit to got. After the highpriest made enough room for his cock he slowly penetrated my mouth to the max. He then would pull out his shit-smeared cock to smear some of the shit onto my face.

“How little did I know Julia. You are a real stinky shiteating-slut! I think your parents can be proud of you”

“no, please don’t tell them, pleas…e…awww…mmmpffff”

I tried to tell him but before I could finish my sentence he stuffed my shit smeared mouth all way down with his massive cock and fucked me in my throat with hard steady thrusts. He holded my head tightly and pulled my hear so I couldn’t escape from the situation. The spit of my mouth cleaned his shit smeared cock a little until he rested his cock into my mouth for a while. A lot of saliva was floating out of my mouth down my chin and some of it landed on the floor with a loud splash. I had to cough a little until I opened my mouth even wider to please the highpriest the way he wanted. Once in a while he would pull out his stinky cock from my mouth and slap it across my shitsmeared face to give it a little stinky dressing before he would fiercefully fuck my throat again. The taste of his cock was quite intense but as the teachable girl I was I tried not to upset him and doing the best a girl like me could.

After a while he began to moan like a wild animal and quickly pulled his cock out of my mouth, my tongue could barely touch his knob and all of sudden he shot his hot cum with several spurts all across my shit-covered teenage face. Some of his cum landed on the angle of my mouth, I was able to collec some of his hot cum with my tongue and took a taste.

“What a nice view it is you really look like a chocolate cake with some sugar glaze!”  
“Good girl, forgive and forget – the absolution washed all your sins away”

 


End file.
